Not Again!
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: When Frank brings Faith and Brianna to Scotland with him, things are about to get interesting. 10 years after Culloddon.
1. Disappear into Thin Air

Disclaimer: do not own the series although we own most of the published books.

Summary: When Frank brings Faith and Brianna to Scotland with him, things are about to get interesting.

_ "What on earth are you doing that for!" Claire yelled at her current husband. Frank Randall matched his wife's gaze. Frank went back to packing. "At least take me with you! It's dangerous for the girls to be out there!"_

_ "They love this stuff; besides…"_

_ "Don't you dare!" _

The phone rang in Boston; Claire reluctantly rose to answer after a long day at the hospital.

"Claire, the girls are missing."Frank's voice came over the receiver.

"What happened? Do you think?" She started.

"I don't know. I went to go see Reverend Wakefield about some of the family tree, and they disappeared. I think they may have gone to Craig Na Dun. Claire?"

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I'm coming, and don't try to stop me. "

"But you…."

"Just stop. You know what? You're turning into my father. I couldn't wait to get out of that house!" She hung up the phone.

The ride over to Scotland was tense. What was she going to say to everyone once she went through the stones? Would the families still be there? Did at least one part of their plan work? And who would the girls be with? She closed her eyes.

_"I have something else you should pack." She told Faith. "If you ever get lost and find yourselves through the stone circle, give this letter to any Scot, and they should take you to safety."_

_ "What is it about?" Faith wanted to know. _

_ "I have a few contacts in that area, and they will take care of you." One look at Brianna and any clansman would know….. _

The flight landed on time, and she began to search for a cab. Thankfully she'd come on the right day of the year. _This is it." _ She thought, stepping through the stones.


	2. Daddy

Disclaimer: Do not own.

"_I have something else you should pack." She told Faith. "If you ever get lost and find yourselves through the stone circle, give this letter to any Scot, and they should take you to safety."_

_ "What is it about?" Faith wanted to know. _

_ "I have a few contacts in that area, and they will take care of you." One look at Brianna and any clansman would know….. _

"_Ask for clans Mackenzie or Fraser. Oh, and don't say your last name is Randall. Use Grandma and Grandpa's last name if anyone asks. They'll know."_

The girls walked down the hill. They noticed a couple of odd weapons and freshly discarded artifacts Frank showed a class previous to their trip.

"What was that?" Briana asked her older sister.

"I don't know. Daddy will be mad if he finds out we've been here."

"Furious." Brianna agreed. "Why didn't he want us to look?"

"I don't know, but he and Mama were yelling about it before we left, and she gave us this note in case we did go through." They began walking.

"What are two young girls doing outside in breeks on a day like today?" They heard a Scot ask and turned around.

"Good Lord, you look like….. " He trailed off as he looked at Brianna. "Sorry, my name is Ian Murry."

"Do you know any Mackenzie's or Frasers?" Faith asked.

"Yes. James Fraser is my uncle; I'll take you to Lollybrook."

"For the last time, Laoghaire, we are not married! Get away from here! I said you could live here, but you are not the lady of the house. Get out!" They heard a highly accented voice coming from the inside of the building.

"Don't mind that. She's a little touched in the head. She was in love with Uncle Jamie, but he married someone else. Since Aunt Claire disappeared during Culloden, Laoghaire's been after him.

"Wait, did you say 'Aunt Claire?" " Faith asked.

"Yes, why?"' Ian inquired.

"That's our mother's name. But how….. wait, that's why she said she had contacts."

"Does she have brown curly hair and a pretty interesting swearing vocabulary?"

"Yes."

"Then you've come to the right place."

"Uncle, you have visitors." Ian announced. Jamie looked up from the documents he was looking over at his desk.

"I think this is for you." Faith said, handing over the letter.

"Thank you, Cl- sorry, you look exactly like….."

"Mama." Faith finished.

"Faith?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I'm your father."


End file.
